YuGiOh! GX Does Enchanted
by Chikorita-Trainer1
Summary: Mana is an innocent girl from Duel Monsters Spirit World, who is suddenly thrust into the real world. As she waits for Mahad to find her, she meets Zane, and enchants him!
1. True Love's Kiss

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Does Enchanted**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K+

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or Enchanted.

Author's Note: Welcome one and all to my new parody! Told you it was one of the ones on my list of favorites! Thank you for reading, and I hope to make this a good one.

Giselle will be played by Mana, AKA Dark Magician Girl, and Prince Edward will be Mahad, AKA Dark Magician.

I'm going to be watching and pausing Enchanted and writing down the dialogue as I go, since I have not memorized it yet. But I still hope not to drag this out because I'm too lazy to update it. Anyway, please enjoy this parody. Thank you.

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a magical realm known as Duel Monsters Spirit World, there lived an evil queen. Selfish and cruel, she lived in fear that one day her stepson and apprentice would marry, and she would lose her throne forever. And so, she did all in her power to prevent the magician from ever meeting the one special maiden with whom he would share true love's kiss._

One day, deep in the forest, a young magician girl named Mana, was putting together a statue. Sort-of a mannequin of a man she had dreamed about the previous night. And all her little Duel Monster friends were helping her.

"Mana! Mana!" said two little Moke Moke. "How about this for the statue?"

"Oh, this will be perfect! Thank you," said Mana.

"Come on, come on, you mooks!" yelled Khuriboh, who was Mana's closest friend. "Move it, we have got a face to put together here, while it's still ingrained in her sub cranium!"

"Oh, Khuriboh, it was such a lovely dream," said Mana. "We were holding hands and dancing…"

"And these for the eyes?" said a Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, holding up to jewel broaches.

"Blue?" cried Mana. "Oh, how did you know? And they sparkle just like his. Hmm." And she went to work putting the jewels on the face of the statue. Then she gasped in happiness. "Yes! That's it!"

"OK, yeah, yeah!" said Khuriboh. "Close your eyes, buddy," he said to the Blue Eyes.

"Presenting my one true love…my magician. My dream come true!" said Mana, turning the statue around.

"Oh!" said all the Duel Monsters. Suddenly, Mana gasped.

"Oh my goodness!" she said.

"What? What's the problem?" asked Khuriboh.

"Hmm. I didn't give him any lips."

"Does he have to have lips?" asked a monster.

"Of course," said Mana. Then she began to sing.

"When you meet the someone

Who was meant for you…

Before two can become one

There's something you must do."

"Do you pull each other's tails?" asked a Blue Eyes.

"Do you feed each other seeds?" asked a Moke Moke.

"No. There is something sweeter

Everybody needs.

I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss

And a man I'm hoping comes with this.

That's what brings

Ever after-ing

So happy.

That's the reason we need lips so much,

For lips are the only things that touch.

So to spend a life of endless bliss

Just find who you love

Through true love's kiss." Looking at the statue, Mana tapped her chin and said "If we're going to find the perfect set of lips, we're going to need a lot more help!" She opened her window and sang out to find more monsters.

"Ah!

Aah!

AAH!"

"Ah!

Aah!

AAH!" They repeated back to her.

"_She's been dreaming of a true love's kiss_

_And a man she's hoping comes with this._

_That's what brings_

_Ever after-ing_

_So happy!_

_So happy!_

_That's the reason we need lips so much,_

_For lips are the only things that touch."_

"So to spend a life of endless bliss…" Mana sang.

"Just find who you love

Through true

Love's

Kiss."

Not too far away, a magician known as Mahad was hunting a Hitotsu-Me Giant. He had bound it with rope and it fell to the ground.

"There! Ha! Look out below!" he said proudly. "Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Amazing, sir!" said Mahad's companion, Shimon. "Your tenth Giant this month! Oh, I do love hunting Giants. Big Giants, small Giants," (A/N: I know that makes no sense.) "Giants, Giants, Giants…" But Shimon slipped while trying to climb up onto the Hitotsu-Me Giant's head to sit next to Mahad.

"Oh, Giants are fine for passing the time, Shimon, but my heart longs to be joined in song.

"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss…" he sang.

"_And a man I'm hoping comes with this…"_ he heard someone else singing.

"Do you hear that, Shimon?" asked Mahad.

"No, no, I hear nothing. Nothing at all, Mahad, ha ha ha!" Shimon fibbed.

"Oh, I must find the maiden that belongs to that sweet voice!" yelled Mahad. He leaped onto his steed to go find her. "Ride, Zebra Unicorn!"

"Oh no! Come back, sir!" cried Shimon. But the magician was long gone. "No…ah, ho ho ho ho! Oh, poo. Oh no, no, this isn't good. All these years of Giant-chasing…trying to keep him from ever meeting a girl…oh, the queen…" he said as he took out of his pocket a picture of the queen. "…oh the queen, she's lovely…" he muttered.

"True love's kiss…!" bellowed the tied-up Hitotsu-Me Giant. Suddenly, Shimon got an idea; if he released the Giant, maybe it would go attack Mahad and he wouldn't be able to find the girl. "Hn, hn, hn!"

Meanwhile, Mahad was happily singing as he rode off toward the voice.

"Ahh AAAAAAHH! True love's kiss!" he sang. Soon he heard a rhythmic stomping behind him, and a deep, deep voice, singing

"True love's kiss…!" It was the Hitotsu-Me Giant.

"Oh, you shall not prevail, foul Giant, that maiden is mine!" said Mahad, confidently.

Back at her house, Mana was sitting on the windowsill, talking to Khuriboh, who said

"You really think your dream boy exists?"

"Oh, Khuriboh, I know he's out there somewhere," said Mana. Suddenly, the huge eye of the Hitotsu-Me giant appeared in front of the window. Mana however, had just turned her head in the opposite direction.

"Eye! Eye! Eye! Eye!" cried all her monster friends, pointing at the window.

"I, I…I what?" she asked.

"I EAT YOU NOW!" growled the Giant, reaching his hand inside her house and grabbing at her.

"Ahhh!" shrieked Mana.

"Gotcha!" said the Giant. Then he realized he'd only grabbed the statue while Mana escaped and climbed out of her house into the tree. "Hey! That's cheating! I supposed to eat you!" the Giant growled, climbing up after her. He weighed so much that he started bending down the branch that Mana was clinging to.

"Aw, no you don't, ya big lug!" yelled Khuriboh, jumping onto the Giant's head. They sank down even more.

"Uh…oh…"

"Wow, I gotta lay off the nuts!" Khuriboh said to himself, patting his belly.

"Girl…yummy!" said the Giant. Suddenly, a blast of Dark Magic flew at the Giant's hand, and Mana looked down to see a Dark Magician.

"Fear not, fair maiden, I am here!" he said gallantly.

"Aw, oh!" shrieked Mana once more.

"Gotcha! Whoa!" said Khuriboh, hopping off of the Giant's head and grabbing Mana's toe.

"Uh-oh!" said the Giant as the tree branch snapped back and flung him over the hills. "WOOO!"

"Khuriboh…!" cried Mana was her hand slipped off the branch, finger by finger.

"Hang on, honey!" said Khuriboh, after mumbling a bunch of other stuff.

"AAAHHH!" Mana screamed as she fell. She hit every branch on the tree on her way down, and landed right on the back of the Zebra Unicorn, before Mahad. "Oh my gosh…it's you!"

"Yes, it's me!" said Mahad. "And you are?"

"Mana."

"Oh…MANA! We shall be married in the morning!

You're the fairest maid I've ever met.

You were made…"

"…to finish your duet," sang Mana. Then they sang in unison.

"And in years to come we'll reminisce…"

"How we came to love…" sang Mahad.

"And grew and grew love…" sang Mana.

"Since first we knew love

_Through true_

_Love's_

_Kiss!"_ And as they rode off into the sunset, they were being watched through an orb, by the queen, Isis.

"Oh, so this is the little forest rat who thinks she can steal my throne. NEVER!" she yelled.

The next day, Mana arrived at Mahad's palace to be wed. She opened the door of her carriage and bonked Shimon right in the face.

"Oh, excuse me, I am so sorry!" she giggled. "Ha ha, am I late? I-- I do hope I'm not late. I just, oh thank goodness!" she stuttered as she looked around and found her way.

"Hey, honey, wait up!" yelled Khuriboh. "We ain't done with you yet!" As Mana ascended the stairs of the palace, the Blue Eyes Toon Dragons tied a ribbon around her waist, and tied a bow in the back. Then the two Moke Moke put a beautiful tiara on her head.

"Oh, thank you!"

"You're welcome, Mana!"

Mana managed to make it inside, but then Shimon shut the big doors of the palace on the monsters.

"What do we look like? Garbage?! Close the door on me…!" said Khuriboh.

Inside, Mana was very chatty with excitement.

"Oh, to think that in just a few moments that Mahad and I…that he and me…that we…" Suddenly, an old hag appeared in front of her. "Oh my!"

"Oh, what a lovely bride," said the old hag.

"That's very kind of you, but I…"

"No, no, no. Granny has a wedding gift for you."

"Thank you, but I really should be going," said Mana.

"'tis a wish!"

"Oh, but, oh but all my wishes are about to come true," Mana explained. But still the hag dragged her over to the fountain.

"If I ever see that fat mook's face again, I'm going to--" grumbled Khuriboh from up on a balcony. "Huh?" He saw the hag and Mana.

"A wish on your wedding day…that's the most magical of all. Just close your eyes, my darling, and make your wish. That's right, that's right, lean in close…are you wishing for something?"

"Yes I am," said Mana. "'And they both lived happily ever aft--'" Suddenly, the old hag pushed Mana down into the hole that the fountain poured into.

"OOAAAAOOAAHH!" she screamed.

"Oh help!" cried Khuriboh, scampering off. "Mahad! Mahad, we need help!"

After speaking magic words, the old hag queen transformed back into her beautiful self, the queen. Then, Shimon came by.

"My most adored queen, where did you send her?" he asked.

"To a place where there are NO _happily ever afters."_

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 01

Please review, thanks.


	2. Welcome to Domino

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Does Enchanted Chapter 02: Welcome to Domino**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K+

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or Enchanted.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing so far. To anyone who finds it necessary to point out to me that copying the dialogue word-for-word and changing the names does not make it a parody…I KNOW. I'm not an idiot. This is not so much a parody as it is a rip-off. But there is no rip-off category on this website, so I can only put it under Parody.

* * *

Mana fell farther and farther down, screaming all the while, until she landed in what appeared to be water…only she could breathe in it.

"Oh!" she shrieked. Slowly, a sparkly bluish-white substance attached itself to her. "Oh, what- what is this?" she asked. Suddenly, more and more sparkles began to envelop her, until she was covered in them. She seemed to be nothing more than a ball of sparkles for a moment before she was released, and found herself staring up through a hole in the ceiling. She slowly lifted a the cover of the hole she was in off of its rim and slid it over so she could climb out.

There were cars and bright lights and people everywhere. This wasn't Duel Monsters Spirit World! Mana was very shocked. And she wasn't scantily-clad in her white outfit…somehow, upon entering this world, the had become dressed in a pink and blue outfit, with boots and a cute hat. "Oh!" she wailed as she tipped over forwards out of the manhole and as her dress followed. She stood up in the middle of the street just as a truck was coming straight at her. She screamed again and got mixed up in the crowds of people, and knocked over a stand of sunglasses.

"Are you crazy?" yelled the salesman. "Now you have to pay for this!"

"Watch it, will ya?!" snarled a grumpy midget. He walked right underneath Mana's dress.

"Grumpy!" she said, guessing that he was one of the Seven Dwarves.

"Jeez, lady, are you for real?" he asked.

"I-- I think so. Wait! Where are you going? I, I need to find the castle!" she wailed as she chased after him. "Mahad?" Mana got pushed around until she was sort-of floating through the crowd of people down the stairs into the subway station. "MAHAD! MAHAD!" she cried. Eventually, she emerged on the other side of the station, right back where she was. "Mahad? Oh no." Then, she spotted and old homeless man sitting on the side of the street. "Oh, hello, old man. Oh, may I sit with you?" The man nodded. "Oh, I'm very tired…and I'm scared. I've never been this far away from home before. And I'm not sure at all where I am! If somebody could show me just a bit of kindness…a friendly 'hello,' or even a smile, I'm sure that would lift my spirits so much!" The old man smiled a toothless smile. "Oh," said Mana. "You have a lovely smile." Suddenly, the man grabbed her hat and ran off! "Oh! Where are you going?!" cried Mana. "That's mine! Oh, bring that back here! You! Come back here! I need that! Oh, please…you…ARE NOT A VERY NICE OLD MAN!" she said with a huff of breath. Then, it started raining.

Meanwhile, over at the city's Duel Academy (A/N: Let's just say there's one in Domino City.), top student Zane Truesdale had offered to become a peer counselor. He was trying to help out two students who had just broken up with each other, and were arguing about their possessions.

"No. No way you're getting Avian!" said the girl.

"You just want him because I want him!" said the guy.

"Well, I'm not letting you have him!" said the girl.

"Forget it, Mindy! Avian is coming with me!" said the guy.

"Hey, wait a minute, guys, I'm getting confused," said their other counselor. "Who is Avian?"

"Elemental Hero Avian?" said the guy. "His promo Duel Monsters card?"

"A trading card? That's what this comes down to?" said Zane.

"You never loved Avian like I did!" yelled the guy.

"You never loved me like you love Avian!" yelled Mindy.

"What did I ever do to make you…" the ex-couple went on arguing.

"Excuse me," said Ms. Dorothy, the secretary of the peer counseling center.

"Yeah?" asked Zane.

"It's time."

"Why don't you ask yourself what you DIDN'T do? It's a much longer list!" Mindy continued to argue.

"…can we do this in the morning? Like at nine o'clock?" Zane asked the other counselor. "OK, see you then."

Walking out of the office, Ms. Dorothy asked him

"After a whole day of that you still want to move in with your girlfriend?"

"Hey," said Zane. "Those people got together on a crazy romantic whim. It's not like that with Alexis and me."

"Oh, that's right," said Ms. Dorothy. "None of that crazy romantic stuff for you."

"Oh, come on," said Zane. "I mean, we're rational."

"Oh."

"No, we've taken the time to understand each other's strengths and weaknesses."

"Sounds like you're building a bridge," said Ms. Dorothy. "Have you told your brother yet?"

"No, I haven't. Not yet. But I'm going to tonight. That's the tricky part. But I got him a present to ease him into it."

"With news like this, I hope you got him a life-size Steamroid," said Ms. Dorothy.

"No. Something much better."

In the cab riding home, Syrus opened his present.

"A…book?" he said, incredulously.

"Oh come on, don't give me that look," said Zane. "I know it's not that Duel Monsters card magazine you wanted but this is better. Look at this…Rex Raptor: Dino Duelist. Mai Valentine…she was a remarkable woman who represented all female duelists, proving they can be just as good as male duelists. Even better. Until she…fell into a mysterious coma after a duel with…a man." (A/N: In order to properly tell this story, Zane would have to NOT believe in the Shadow Realm.)

"She…fell into a coma?" asked Syrus. Just then, Zane's cell phone rang.

"Yeah, hi. Tomorrow morning would be great. Seven-thirty? Yes, let me call you later. Bye. That was Alexis. She's a lot like the women duelists in your book," Zane explained. "Syrus…I'm going to ask her to move in with me."

"What?" said Syrus, clearly shocked. He and Zane shared an apartment together, off-campus.

"Hey, you like her, don't you? We all get along all the time."

"Where's she going to live, again?"

"Well, she's going to live with us," said Zane.

"Do I have to give up my bedroom?" asked Syrus.

"No, you don't have to give up your bedroom! Come on, it's going to be great, I promise," said Zane. "It's not like she's going to try to be your sister."

"You mean sister-_in-law," _grumbled Syrus.

"Yes, she's going to be a nice sister-in-law. And she's going to take you to school tomorrow, just the two of you, for some grown-up, semi-future-in-law bonding time."

"I'm only sixteen," said Syrus.

"You won't always be," said Zane.

Meanwhile, poor Mana was still lost and soaking wet. She wandered around for a while more, until she looked up and saw a bright pink, lit-up castle billboard. Of course, she thought it was a real castle, and climbed up onto a car and then onto the billboard to try to get inside.

"Hello!" she said after knocking on the door. "It's me, Mana! Hello! Hello, is there anybody home? Hello! Please open the door! It's very cold out here!"

The cab that Zane and Syrus were rising in happened to pass by, and Syrus saw her.

"Zane, why is the Dark Magician Girl on the castle billboard?" he asked. Syrus had a major crush on the Dark Magician Girl.

"It's an advertisement," said Zane. "It's a mannequin."

"She's really there!" said Syrus, unlocking the car door and running into the street.

"No she's not. What are you doing? Get back in here! Syrus! Stop! Syrus!" Zane yelled after his little brother.

"Hey, Dark Magician Girl!" Syrus called up to her.

"Syrus! Don't you ever do that again!" yelled Zane.

"Look!" Syrus pointed up to the Dark Magician Girl.

"Is anybody there? Do you know Mahad?" Mana kept asking and knocking.

"Stay here," Zane said to Syrus. "Hey, lady!"

"Oh, hello! I was wondering if maybe you--- WHOA!" she screamed as she lost her balance and fell off of the billboard.

"Hang on!" said Zane.

"Oh…!" wailed Mana as her hands slowly slipped off the metal.

"Catch her, Zane!" cried Syrus.

"AAAHHH!" Mana screamed as she fell and landed on top of Zane.

"Ow!"

"Oh! Ow! Ow!" The two of them said while getting up.

"You OK?"

"I'm fine…" said Mana.

"Are you OK?" Zane asked again.

"I'm, I'm fine…" Mana answered.

"What were you doing up there?" asked Syrus.

"Oh, I was looking for some help," explained Mana. "You see I've been wandering very far and long tonight, and I'm afraid no one's been very nice to me."

"Yeah, well, welcome to Domino!" said Zane.

"Thank you!" said Mana, thinking that Zane actually WAS WELCOMING her.

"Right. OK, you're sure you're alright?"

"Oh, yes."

"You need me to call somebody for you?"

"Oh, I don't think they'd hear you from here," said Mana, never having heard of a phone.

"…_what?"_ panted Zane.

Eventually, Zane and Syrus took Mana back to their apartment.

"Syrus, show her the way, please," said Zane.

"Oh!" said Mana, unsure of how to maneuver herself down such a narrow hallway. "And then the old hag told me to look into the well and wish for my heart's desire, but I must've looked very far because I fell…down, down, down. And then I climbed out of this big, round hole and I got very lost, until I fell off the castle and now, here I am, with you!"

"Is this a habit of yours? Falling off stuff?" asked Zane.

"Well, usually someone catches me," Mana explained. "But not to worry. I'm certain Mahad's already searching for me. No doubt by morning he'll rescue me from this strange land, take me home and he and I can share in _true love's kiss."_

"True love's kiss?" said Zane.

"It's the most powerful thing in the world!"

"Right."

"Now if I could only find a place to rest my head for the night," said Mana.

"What kind of place?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a nearby meadow or…a hollow tree!"

"A hollow tree?" Zane asked sarcastically.

"Or a houseful of dwarfs, I hear they're very hospitable!"

"Like I said," Zane explained quietly. "All I can really do is let you in for a minute. Dry off, use the phone if you want to. We have our own bedtime to stick to. Let's go."

"That's very kind of you," said Mana. When she tried to enter the apartment, the waist of her dress got caught in the doorway.

"What is it with this dress of yours?" asked Zane, thinking she was merely a cosplayer.

"Oh, do you like it?" asked Mana, not even aware that it wasn't even the same dress she'd left her world in. "I gathered the silk from my silkworm friends and I spun it into thread on my spinning wheel."

"You made it all by yourself?" asked Syrus, pulling her by the hands through the doorway.

"Well, the Bubonic Vermin did help with the sewing," Mana admitted.

"They're good!"

"WHOA! OH!" she shrieked as she did a somersault through the doorway. She just looked up at Zane and giggled.

"Why don't we see about getting you a car?" said Zane.

Mana sat down on the couch, and Syrus went to talk to his brother.

"Couldn't she sleep here, Zane?"

"Ah, no. That's a big no." Syrus sighed and went back to talk to Mana.

"Are you really the Dark Magician Girl? Are you married to the Dark Magician?

"Not yet, but…" Mana yawned. _"Oh, I will be soon."_ And she lay down on the couch.

"Wow, Zane," said Syrus. "She's really sleepy."

"Oh no. That's not acceptable."

"You're not really going to make her leave, are you, Zane?"

"Yes."

"But I think she might be the real Dark Magician Girl!"

"Syrus," said Zane. "Just because she has on the outfit doesn't mean she's the Dark Magician Girl. She's a seriously confused fangirl who's fallen into our laps."

"So we're not going to let her stay?"

"No." Zane kissed Syrus on the forehead. "Put on your pajamas, and go to sleep. Goodnight, OK?" Syrus went to his room and Zane dialed the number of a cab company. "Uh, hi, I need a car, 16th and Rose, please. Thank you…" but as he saw Mana sleeping so soundly and peacefully, he hung up. It would be a real shame to make her get up and stuff her in a car and send her away after all she'd been through that night. So he decided to let her stay after all.

However, he wasn't entirely sure she was on the level, and he felt the need to protect Syrus.

"Syrus, come on. I want you to sleep in my room tonight."

"Why?"

"Just come on."

Back in Duel Monsters Spirit World, Mahad had been informed of Mana's predicament and had leaped into the well after her.

"Fear not, Mana, I shall rescue you!" he said boldly.

"Yeah, but who's going TO RESCUE ME?!!!" yelled Khuriboh as he fell down too.

Back in Domino City, the workers were getting ready to close to manhole where Mana had emerged from.

"Come on, let's close it up," said one worker. But suddenly, Mahad popped out. "Hey, buddy--"

"Silence!" said Mahad, holding his wand out, ready to blast whoever it was who was trying to stop him.

"Whoa guys, I got it," said the worker.

"Name, peasant!" Mahad demanded.

"Artie."

"Quickly, Artie. Are you in league with the wicked old hag who sent my poor Mana to this foul place…Artie?"

"AHHH!" came a voice. Khuriboh shot out of the manhole and Mahad caught him in his hand.

"Is this man party to this evil plot, Khuriboh?" asked Mahad. But Khuriboh couldn't talk in the real world. He could only squeak and chatter. "Ah, poor monster. Speechless in my presence!" said Mahad. Leaping over to the worker, he raised his magic wand to the man's head. "I say, you, sir. Don't try my patience!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" said Artie.

"I seek a beautiful girl. My other half, my…one coquet. The answer to my heart's duet!"

"I'd like to find one of them too, you know?"

"Then keep a wary eye out, Artie," said Mahad. With a confident smirk and raise of his eyebrow, the Dark Magician ran off in search of Mana. "Come along, monster!"

"You see that Khuriboh?" asked Artie.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 02


	3. Happy Dueling Song

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Does Enchanted Chapter 03: Happy Dueling Song**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K+

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or Enchanted.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I had other things to do, like tearing up the rug in my room because it got all mildew-y. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I would also like to inform all of you Disney fans out there, that there is this great thing…go to youtube and type in Marii26 and you'll get a bunch of Disney songs in Japanese. They're fully translated and have Japanese and English subtitles. They're great, so please check them out.

* * *

Mana awoke that morning, feeling rested and refreshed. However, when she opened her eyes and looked around at Zane and Syrus's apartment, she was appalled by how messy it was. There were Duel Monsters cards everywhere!

"Oh my…tsk tsk tsk," she said. "This just won't do." Thinking that she could just summon some monsters to help clean, she began to sing. "Ahh, ahh, ahh!" She was expecting her cute, rodent-like monsters to come in through the window, but the only Duel Monsters cards that were within her voice's range were machine-type monsters and dragons. She wasn't sure what to make of them, but she decided to do her best.

One of the dragons flew into the wall.

"Oh my goodness!" Mana cried. "Are you alright?" The monster appeared to be unharmed. "Oh," Mana said with a giggle. She looked around at these unfamiliar monsters. "Hello…oh…well, it's always nice to make new friends. Alright everyone, let's tidy things up!

Come my little friends as we all sing a happy little dueling song!

Every little monster weak and strong

Come and flex your muscles, so to speak, and scuffle…

Stay calm even as you're shuffled as we sing

Along!

To play a friendly duel with friend as you all try your hardest to win

Not forgetting enemies are kin

Take it on the chin

With a happy dueling song!

We'll keep singing without fail, otherwise we'd lose it

Make the best with what we've got, 'cause we sure didn't choose it! Oh!

How we all enjoy letting loose with a little la-da-dum-dum-dum

While we're dueling against a chum

It's such fun to hum

A happy dueling song."

"_Mm-mm!"_

"A happy dueling song!

Oh, how strange a place to be

'til Mahad comes for me,

My heart is sighing.

Still, as long as I am here,

I guess a new experience

Could be worth trying.

Hey! Keep striving!

You can do a lot when you've got such a happy dueling song to sing!"

_"Mm-mm!"_

"While you're considering everything.

We adore each single monster card we purchase

So friends, even though you're worthless

We're a happy dueling throng!"

It was then that Syrus heard all the singing and commotion, and got out of bed to go look at what the heck was going on.

"Singing as we go into attack mode

Or trying to crack a secret code…

Sing along

If you cannot sing then hum along,"

"_Mm-mm!"_

"As we're finishing our happy

Dueling

Song!

"Ah," sighed Mana, sitting down on the couch. "Wasn't this fun?"

"Wake up! Wake up!" Syrus yelled to Zane.

"Huh?" moaned a sleepy Zane.

"Wake up!" Syrus said again, hitting his brother on the head with a pillow.

"Come, you have to come see!"

"What? What is it?"

"I can't tell you, you have to come see!"

"What? What, are you OK?" Zane asked as he was dragged out of his room.

"Look!" Syrus said. Zane was shocked and a tiny bit frightened to see a bunch of living Duel Monsters, floating around his apartment.

"Oh, my gosh," he said. "Get out…out!" he yelled at a swarm of monsters. He swatted them and they disappeared.

"What do we do with them?" asked a panicked Syrus.

"Get them outside! Get rid of them!" yelled Zane.

"Put them back?"

"No, put them outside! Don't put them back! Open the door…!" Syrus opened the door, and Zane shooed all the monsters out the door (even though he could have just made them disappear). "Good…watch out!" Zane shut the door and sighed. Then, he and Syrus heard singing and humming coming from the bathroom. "Stay here," said Zane. He went up to the bathroom door, knocked and said "Hello."

"Come in," came Mana's cheerful voice.

"Yeah…" muttered Zane. He was surprised to see two Winged Khuribohs holding a towel for Mana as she emerged from the shower.

"Oh, good morning, Zane!" she said. "Oh, that's too thoughtful of you, thank you," she said to the Winged Khuribohs. "Oh, I hope you had nice dreams!"

"_I think I'm still in one…"_ said Zane.

"This is a magical room!" Mana went on to say. "Where does the water come from?"

"Uh, well, the water comes from the pipes," Zane explained.

"Where do the pipes get it?" Mana asked.

"Ah, I don't know. From wherever the pipes get it."

"Oh…it is magical!"

Then there was a knock on the apartment door, and Syrus opened it.

"Hey, kiddo!" said the guest.

"Hi, Alexis!" squeaked Syrus.

"What do you say, you ready to kick it?" asked Alexis.

"Kick what?" asked Syrus, with a confused look on his face.

"Honey, why do you still have your PJ s on?"

"It's been pretty busy around here," said Syrus. Alexis looked around for a second before she spoke again.

"Wow. It's really neat in here! Did you guys get a maid?"

"No. Not exactly."

Back in the bathroom, Zane was wiping up some water that Mana had dripped on the floor.

"Don't worry," she said. "My friends will do that." And she started to sing again, but this time, a Winged Khuriboh flew into Zane's face. There were some utterances of "Ah!" and "Oh!" before the two of them stumbled out onto the hallway floor, Mana on top of Zane.

"Alexis!" said Zane.

"Who is this?" asked a very suspicious Alexis.

"Oh! I'm Mana! I was on my way to the castle to get married…"

"She's married?" asked Alexis.

"No. She's not. Not yet…" said Zane, pulling Mana aside and trying to explain the situation to Alexis. "Just…not yet."

"What does that mean…yet?"

"_Alexis, she was lost, I was just trying to help her."_

"With what? Finding the shower?" grumbled Alexis.

"The shower!" cried Mana. "The shower is wonderful!"

"…thank you very much…" Zane said, once again pulling Mana away from Alexis. "_Let's talk about this…"_

"Talk about what, Zane?" said Alexis. "About how I never stay the night? Because we both agreed that Syrus is here and you have to maintain some boundaries, and I though 'I'm so lucky, he's sensitive!' And I realize you were worried about crowd control!"

"_We will talk later," _Zane assumed.

"Don't bet on it," said Alexis.

"What about taking Syrus to school? Some grown-up bonding time?"

"What? So you can have some grown-up bonding time?" Alexis glanced at Mana, who only smiled a ditzy smile. "_I don't think so!"_

"Goodbye!" Mana called as Alexis stormed out. "Oh, she is lovely."

"Get dressed, please, for school, just…please," said Zane to Syrus. He then followed Alexis down the stairs of the building to catch her, but she had already gotten into a taxi.

"38th and 7th…" she told the driver.

Zane went back up to his apartment and knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Hello?"

"OK, you know what? You've got to go! Look, I don't know what your deal is, if you're waiting for Prince Charming or you're just…"

"Mahad," Mana corrected him.

"Whatever. I'll get you to a bus, train, plane, wherever, and that's it. I can't…I can't get involved after that." Mana then opened the door and emerged, wearing a floor-length pink and turquoise dress. "Where did you get that?"

"I made it. Do you like it?" Zane looked up and saw that Mana had cut the dress pattern out of his living room curtains. "You're unhappy."

"You made a dress out of my curtains?!"

"Oh, you are unhappy. I am so sorry, I--"

"Oh, I'm not unhappy. I'm angry!" said Zane.

"Angry?"

"Yes. It's an unpleasant emotion. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Oh, I have heard of it…"

"Look, you have created a completely unnecessary problem with Alexis that I now have to resolve," said Zane. "See, the fact is, I was getting ready to take a very serious step forward…a move."

"OH!" Mana cried happily.

"Well, now she's gotten it in her head that you and I…"

"…kissed?" said Mana.

"Yeah, something like that!" said Zane.

"Oh no," sighed Mana. "You should sing to her!"

"Sing to her?" Zane said.

"And maybe that would reassure her of your affections! You need to rush to her side, and pull her into your arms and pour your heart out in a _beautiful ballad…" _Mana said the last two words in a sing-song-y voice. "And then she'll know for sure." Zane just stepped back and took a good look at his eccentric houseguest. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I don't know…_it's like you escaped from a Hallmark card or something."_

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Mana. Suddenly, Zane glanced and saw Syrus in his school uniform, waiting to leave.

"School! We're late, we've got to run!"

"Oh!" cried Mana.

Back in Duel Monsters Spirit World, Isis was watching Mana through her little orb of light. "Oh, she'd just love to come crawling back here and steal my crown! Cast me aside like so much royal rubbish!" she snarled. "What--?" she said when leaves started to fall on her. Shimon was up on a ladder, trimming some hedges.

"Perhaps Mahad won't find her," he said.

"Perhaps he will!" yelled Isis. Shimon was so startled by her outburst that he clipped a rather large piece of the hedge off, and it landed on Isis, who then threw it down the well.

"Oh…" she grumbled. Then, she got an idea to persuade Shimon into stopping Mahad. "Oh, I do wish there was someone who cared enough for _me_ to go after him!" She had Shimon's attention. "Oh, a man like that…strong and brave…_I'd do anything for him."_

"Oh, never fear, my queen," said Shimon. "I will stop him!" And with that, he jumped down the well.

Shimon happened to emerge butt-first from the manhole in the street, where the same construction workers who had encountered Mahad were still working.

"Oh, what now? Another one?" one of them said.

"Get him out of there. Let's go," said another.

"Where're these people coming from? Hey, pal--" Shimon jumped when they touched him. "Let me guess, you're looking for a beautiful girl, too."

"No," said Shimon. "I'm looking for a man, actually."

"…right."

"Ah ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You've met your match, you foul, bellowing beast!" came a deep and charming voice. Everyone turned to look and they saw Mahad, the Dark Magician, standing atop a bus, and stabbing it with his magic staff/wand thing.

Everyone on the bus was terrified when his staff came plunging through the roof, of course.

"Everybody, stay on the bus," said the driver.

"Mana? My love?" said Mahad, looking in upside-down from the top pf the bus. "The steel beast is dead, peasants. I set you all free!"

"Are you crazy?!" yelled the bus driver. Mahad was surprised. No one had ever scolded him for slaying a beast before. "Nobody stabs my bus! I'll tear you apart! Do you hear me?!"

"Ma'am, allow me," said Shimon.

"Shimon, old friend!" said Mahad, cheerfully.

"You a friend of his?" yelled the bus driver. Khuriboh hopped onto her head. "Crazy tight-wearing…coming here and mess up my route?" Shimon looked up at the woman's head. "Don't you roll your eyes at me! …A MONSTER! OH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

"Well, strictly speaking, he's a Khuriboh!" said Mahad.

"Sir," said Shimon. "May I suggest we seek elsewhere for your bride?"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 03

Please review, thanks.


	4. Reality

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Does Enchanted Chapter 04: Reality**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K+

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or Enchanted or Oprah.

* * *

Zane had to drag Mana along with him to Duel Academy, since she had already proven that she couldn't be left alone. As they entered the lobby of the school, Mana gazed in wonder at a giant statue of a woman.

"What're you looking at?" asked Zane.

"She's beautiful," said Mana.

"She's a statue!" said Zane. When the arrived on the floor of the peer counseling offices, Zane rushed over to Dorothy and said, "Dorothy, please don't tell me Mindy's already here."

"Mindy's already here," said Dorothy.

"Great," sighed Zane, sarcastically.

"Yeah, along with her ex and his counselor."

"Perfect," said Zane. "How long have they been here?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No, I don't."

"OK. Yeah," said Dorothy, under her breath.

"I need, I need you to handle something for me," Zane went on to say. "You see this girl?" He pointed to Mana, who was looking into the fish tank in fascination.

"Yeah, who is she?"

"I have no idea. Pretty sure she's from out of town."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" asked Dorothy.

"Find out where she's from, and get her there. And make sure it's cheap, because I'm going to have to pay for it. Oh, and if Alexis calls, I need to talk to her. Mana! Mana!" Zane said, grabbing the girl's wrist. "Don't drink that, OK?" (Mana had been about to drink some of the salt water from the fish tank.) "I have a quick important meeting, Dorothy's going to get you home, Dorothy, this is Mana, Mana, this is Dorothy…" Zane said as quickly as possible.

"Hi," said Dorothy.

"Stay out of trouble!" Zane said before rushing off to the meeting.

"Oh…ugh…" Dorothy said at the sight of Mana spitting out some salt water and a fish into a glass.

"It's nice to meet you!" Mana said cheerfully.

"_It's…nice to meet you, too,"_ said Dorothy. Neither of them noticed when Isis's face appeared in the fish tank to spy on them. She always used water as a looking-glass to the other world.

Meanwhile, Shimon and Mahad had stopped at a mall for lunch. Shimon had somehow wound up in a restaurant's kitchen, searching for some water through which to speak to Isis.

"_Your majesty…!"_ he whispered, while hunting around the kitchen.

"_Shimon!"_ came Isis's voice. "_Shimon! Here! SHIMON!"_ Shimon finally found where the voice had been coming from, and lifted the lid off of a pot of boiling water. "_Finally, I'm BOLING in here! Have you found her yet?"_

"_I'm afraid I haven't, my lady," _said Shimon.

"_Ugh! Time is of the essence. We can't risk my stepson and protégé bringing her back!"_ said Isis.

"_He shan't, your majesty. I swear it!" _said Shimon.

"_No, he shan't! I intend to make absolutely certain of that!"_ said Isis.

"_But your majesty, how exactly did you…"_ Shimon looked up at a man who was a little confused at the fact that Shimon was talking to a pot of water. "…ever end up tasting so…mmm…delicious?" Shimon played it off. In a moment, three apples bubbled up from under the water. "_Poison apples, my lady? You mean you want me to…"_

"_Shimon, don't you see, my darling? If there's ever going to be a 'happily ever after' for us…"_ Isis manipulated Shimon because she knew he had a thing for her.

"'_Happily…ever…after…"_ Shimon muttered.

"_Hmm. Yes, it won't be difficult. One bite. That's all it takes. One small bite…to drag her down into a deep and troubled sleep. And when the clock strikes twelve, that precious little pretender to my throne will be gone!"_

"_It shall be done, my lady," _said Shimon. "_I swear it!"_

"_Yes! You'll find her at Columbus Circle--"_ suddenly, Isis was cut off, as someone dipped a ladle into the pot to scoop out some water. When the water stilled, Isis was gone.

"_Your majesty?"_ called Shimon. But when he looked into the pot, all he saw in the water was the reflection of Khuriboh. "You little--!"

"Oh! Hey!" called various chefs in the kitchen as Shimon chased the little monster out.

Mahad had gotten himself a corn beef sandwich and was sitting down at a table in the crowded food court when Khuriboh made it to him.

"Khuriboh!" he said happily.

"Sir! Sir!" cried Shimon. "I beg of you. Don't listen to that insane little vermin. He's probably eaten some bad nuts or something. Maybe we should put him down for his own good!" Shimon grabbed Khuriboh and held a knife to his throat (A/N: I'm aware that Khuriboh doesn't really have a throat).

"Shimon, please, let him speak!" said Mahad.

"But sir! No! He's delirious! He's going to tell you--" Mahad simply raised his hand, ordering his servant to release Khuriboh. Shimon had no choice but to comply.

"Go ahead, Khuriboh. What is it you want to say?" Mahad asked.

Khuriboh cleared his throat, and pointed to Mahad. Mahad pointed to himself. Khuriboh rubbed his little paws together, and Mahad did the same. Khuriboh then pointed to Shimon.

"Shimon…" said Mahad. "Shimon's glad to have me near!" Khuriboh just made a bunch of little squeaks that sounded like

"_No, no, no, no, no!"_ The monster went on to pantomime Mana, singing "True Love's Kiss." Mahad recognized the melody, but couldn't place it.

"Oh! Oh! I know this!" he grumbled, snapping his fingers.

Khuriboh then pantomimed Shimon offering Mana an apple, Mana accepting, biting it, and dying. He then hopped back onto his feet and squeaked out a sound like "_Ta-da!"_

"…you feel you'd die without me here!" Mahad guessed. Khuriboh sighed in defeat. Mahad was two self-obsessed to get the picture.

Back at Duel Academy, Zane and the other counselors were just coming out of the conference room.

"Well, I have to say, I, I really think that went well," Zane was saying. "There's no reason…not to be reasonable."

"Great," said the other counselor. "I think we might actually be in the neighborhood of civil…" Just then, Zane noticed Dorothy motioning for him to come over and speak with her.

"Would you excuse me a minute…?" asked Zane.

"Of course."

"Eh, heh," Dorothy laughed sarcastically. "_She has no driver's license, no passport, I can't even find this place she comes from!"_

"_What place?"_

"_Duel Monsters Sprite World?"_

"_Spirit World!" _Zane corrected.

"_Whatever! I've called every travel agent, ever airline. I don't know if it's a city or a country…maybe it's a state…"_ the two watched Mana as she twirled around, staring at the ceiling.

"_More like a state of mind…"_ Zane muttered.

"_And she told me it's just beyond the 'Meadows of Joy' and the 'Valley of Contentment,' I mean, what is that all about?!"_

Then, Mindy came out of the conference room, and caught Mana's attention.

"Oh my goodness, your hair is lovely," said Mana. "Oh, you're beautiful."

"Well, thank you," said Mindy.

"The man who holds your heart is a lucky fellow indeed!" said Mana.

"Will you try telling him that?" grumbled Mindy.

"Oh, I'm certain he already knows!" said Mana.

"Excuse me," said Mindy's ex. Mana gasped happily.

"Are you him? You are very lucky, I mean, just look at the way her eyes sparkle! It's no wonder you're in love!"

Dorothy slapped Zane on the shoulder.

"_I got it!"_ he said. "Excuse me. I'm sorry. Mana…please…_It's not like that, alright? They're not together anymore."_

"I don't understand," said Mana.

"They're breaking up. _Separated from each other, OK?"_

"Separated?" cried Mana. "For how long?"

"Forever."

"Forever and…ever?"

"Shh! Yes!" said Zane.

"Oh no," sniffed Mana.

"Don't cry," said Zane.

"Are you crying?" asked Mindy.

"No, she's not," said Zane.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it…" said Mana.

"Is she actually crying?!" asked Mindy's ex.

"…it's just so sad!"

"What kind of operation are you running? This is SO unprofessional!" said Mana.

"Good morning, Mindy," said Dr. Crowler, who had started the whole peer counseling thing. "How are you? It's so good to--"

"If you guys are trying to manipulate us," said the other counselor. "You can throw this whole deal out the window."

"What's going on here?" asked Dr. Crowler. "Who is she?"

"Uh, friend," said Zane. "No. You know what? She's an acquaintance, actually."

"_Alright, you're the one who begged me to let you do this peer counseling for extra credit and this is what I get for it?"_ growled Dr. Crowler. "_Walk in here and find everybody upset, and some woman crying like we're on Oprah!"_

"I'll take care of her. It's going to be fine," said Zane. He grabbed Mana by the arm and dragged her down the hall. "_What is wrong with you?!"_

"Me?"

"Yes, you, this whole lovey-dovey with people routine. Those people are in real pain!"

"Well, of course they're in pain! They're breaking up! They're together one day and the next they're not! What sort of awful place is this?"

"It's reality!" said Zane.

"Well, I think I prefer to be in Duel Monsters Spirit World!"

"I think I'd prefer that too. Get in. Please." And Zane and Mana got into the elevator.

Outside, Mahad had climbed atop a statue in the park, so as to get a better view of the city.

"I wonder if we might cover more ground separately, sir," said Shimon. "Uh, you by yourself, and me with…it."

"An inspired plan, Shimon. Where do you suppose I should look?" said Mahad. Just then, Khuriboh spotted Mana and Zane, and pointed. But Shimon grabbed him and stuffed him in his coat.

Shimon needed to send Mahad off in the wrong direction. He looked around and saw another blonde girl who, from the back, looked like Mana.

"Look, sir!" he cried. "Over there! Ah!"

"Ah, Mana!" yelled Mahad.

"Run to her, sir! Hurry! Not a moment to lose!"

Back to Zane and Mana, Zane had had enough.

"…try to be nice," he was saying.

"Oh, you've been very nice to me," said Mana.

"And severely punished for it. OK, look. Mana, I can't help you anymore, OK? Here, here's some money…I want you to take it…call your magician. Have him come pick you up. Teleport, whatever, because honestly I…I just can't handle it."

"Zane?"

"Just go."

"I'm so sorry!" said Mana. "You've been a very kind friend to me when I had none. And I would never want to make you unhappy or cause you any trouble, so…I'll go. I wish you every happiness." Zane watched as Mana walked off. He saw her talk to a girl on a park bench, and hand her money.

"_Uh!" _he sighed in exasperation.

"He was here," the girl was saying.

"Do you really think so?" asked Mana.

"Oh, yes."

"What are you doing?!" said Zane.

"Oh! Zane! This is Jasmine. She saw Mahad!"

"He was on the bus this morning," Jasmine explained. "He tried to kill me!"

"Great. Wonderful. That's great. Thank you," said Zane, dragging Mana away from Jasmine. "What are you thinking? You can't just give people money!"

"But you gave me money," said Mana.

"Yeah, but that's not the point!"

"And she was very helpful…" Mana said as the two of hem walked off into the park together.

"So what's the deal with this magician of yours? How long have you been together?" asked Zane.

"Oh, about a day," said Mana, dreamily.

"You mean it feels like a day because you're so in love," said Zane, trying to interoperate what she had said.

"No, it's been a day," said Mana.

"You're kidding me. A day? One day?"

"Yes. And tomorrow it will be _two days!"_

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"But I'm not!"

"You're going to marry someone after a day? Because you fell in love?!"

"Yes," Mana giggled. "Yes!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 04

Please review, thanks.


	5. That's How You Know

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Does Enchanted Chapter 05: That's How You Know**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K+

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or Enchanted.

Author's Note: **dr-fan/mai-lover**, I appreciate your feedback, but I must inform you…the movies you suggest I do…I've never seen them. I'm sorry. But there's no reason YOU can't write them! Go for it!

* * *

As they continued their walk through the park, Zane and Mana also continued their conversation.

"I don't get it," said Zane. "I mean, how can you talk about loving some guy you don't even know?"

"Well, I know what's in his heart," said Mana.

"OK, great," Zane muttered.

"Mm, this is so yummy!" said Mana, about the hotdog she'd been eating. "I didn't know that food could taste like this!"

"You all done?" asked Zane. Mana nodded. "_I'll put that out for you…"_ Zane threw the remains in a garbage can.

"What about you?" asked Mana. "How long have you known your Alexis?"

"Ah, it's two years."

"And you haven't moved in together yet?"

"Well, no. I--"

"Well, no wonder she's angry."

Suddenly, a street vendor thrust out an apple on a stick to Mana.

"Hello, nice lady!" he said in a thick accent. "You want juicy, sweet caramel apple, maybe?"

"Mm!" said Mana.

"No charge!"

"Oh!"

"For a beautiful young lady…" the man went on.

"Oh, really. It's free?" Zane asked, skeptically.

"Of course! Today is 'Free Caramel Apple Day!'" said the man (it was really Shimon). Khuriboh crawled up his leg and bit him. "Tomorrow is 'Free Beef JERK-y…"

"Well, thank you very much, kind sir," said Mana, gratefully accepting the caramel apple.

"You're welcome, Miss!" said Shimon. Once Mana and Zane were out of range, he grabbed Khuriboh and stuffed him in a case of popcorn.

"You know, most normal people get to know each other before they get married," explained Zane. "They date."

"Date?"

"Yeah, you know." Mana only shook her head. "You go someplace special, you know, like a restaurant, or a movie, or a museum, and you just hang out, and you talk."

"What do you talk about?"

"About each other!" Zane said. "About yourself. About your interests…your likes, your dislikes!" he added with a chuckle. "You talk!"

"You have such strange ideas about love!" sighed Mana.

"Well, maybe we should do what you would do. You meet, you have lunch, and you get married."

"Oh, you forgot about 'happily ever-after!" said Mana.

"No, forget about 'happily ever-after,' it doesn't exist," said Zane.

"Well, of COURSE it does!" cried Mana, throwing her arms up and accidentally flinging her unbitten caramel apple out of her hands and onto a biker's helmet. "Oh!"

"Mana, I hate to disagree with you, but most relationships are considered a success if they manage not to end, period. Forget about happiness," said Zane.

"Well, what about you and Alexis?" asked Mana. "I mean, you know you'll live happily ever-after, right?"

"Well, I don't know if I'll make it through today, let alone a lifetime!" said Zane. "I mean, that's what I'm trying to tell you, Mana, it's complicated."

"But it doesn't have to be," said Mana. "Not if she knows."

"Knows what?"

"How much you really love her."

"Of course she does. I mean, we just don't talk about it every minute of the day, or flirt while we duel, but she knows."

"How?"

"What do you mean, how?" asked Zane. Then, Mana began to sing.

"How does she know what's coming?"

"Oh, no," said Zane.

"How does she know…"

"People, people looking--" Zane warned his singing friend.

"…what's next?"

"Don't sing. It's OK. You know? Just walk. Can we walk?" Zane said awkwardly.

"Well, does she?" asked Mana.

"Yeah," said Zane. Suddenly, three street-musicians started playing music and singing along too.

"How does she know what is coming?"

"Oh!" cried Mana, happily.

"He know this song, too?" asked Zane.

"How do you show her what is next?" Mana continued.

"How does she know what you're really, really, truly planning?"

"I've never heard this song!" said Zane.

"How does she know what is coming?"

"Alright, really nice work," said Zane, giving the musicians some money. "OK, that's it. That's OK, everyone. Let's go."

"How do you show her what is next?

How does she know what you're really, really, truly planning?" Then, Mana took over singing.

"It's not enough to take your opponent for granted.

You must drop her hints or she'll be inclined to say…

'How do I know what's coming? How do I know what's next?'

Well, does he leave a little hint to tell you what is in his hand?

Send you little tips of what next you should play? Hey!

He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit every day…

That's how you know

That's how you know

What to play!" sang Mana. "See?"

"Oh, I've seen quite enough," said Zane, taking Mana's hand and dragging her away. Then, Mana saw a sign for a ball, and she gasped. "A ball?!"

"Yeah."

"Oh, that would be fun!"

"That would not be fun!" said Zane.

"_You've got to show her you need her!_

_Don't treat her like a mind-reader!_

_Each day do something to lead her to believe you love her!"_

"Everybody wants to be the world's greatest duelist,

Everybody wants to know that they're the best.

How do you know what's coming?

How do you know what's next?

Well, does he take you out slowly or go at you fast and hard?

Mess with your psyche or just go straight on through? Ooh!

He'll find his own way to beat you, shown in little things he'll do!

That's how you know

That's how you know

What to play!

_What to play!"_

Just then, Mahad happened to hear the sweet voice of his Mana, and knew she was near. "Mana!" he cried. He leaped off of a small bridge and began to sing.

"I've been dreaming--" Then he got mowed down by a much of bicyclists. "AGH!"

"Ah,

Ahh!

AHH!" Mana sang to summon a pair of doves. She gave them a heart-shaped bouquet of flowers and said,

"Take these to Alexis. Please."

"What are you, crazy?" said Zane. "They're birds! They don't know where she lives!" But Mana apparently knew what she was doing, and just nodded and sent the birds on their way. Then she resumed her song.

"That's how you know what's coming!

That's how you know what's next!

Because he'll play your favorite monster just so he can match your deck.

Plan his moves and execute them just so…oh!

This duel'll be yours forever, something every turn will show…

That's how you know

That's how you know

That's how you know

That's how you know

That's how you know

That's how you know

What to play!

That's how you know…

That's how you know…

What to play!"

"_It's not enough to take your opponent for granted!"_

When the song was done, everyone cheered and clapped for Mana.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she said happily. Zane's phone rang and it was Alexis.

"Alexis? …you know what? …no, I'm glad you liked them!" he then mouthed the worlds 'she got the flowers!' to Mana, who nodded matter-of-factly. "Yeah. You would not believe where I am right now."

Meanwhile, Mahad was still a bit shocked that his song had been interrupted by bicyclists. He was picking himself up off the ground when Shimon found him.

"Sir! Oh dear, oh dear," he said. "You've fallen on your royal--"

"I know!" said Mahad, not at all pleased. "Ah!" and he stumbled off. It was also just then that Shimon saw the same bicyclist who had gotten Mana's poison apple stuck to his helmet. He was crying out in pain as the apple burned through his helmet, and he took it off and threw it to the ground. Shimon knew this meant that he'd have to try again.

Meanwhile, at Alexis's dorm, Alexis was kissing Zane passionately, for she was happy about the flowers she'd received.

"I love them so much," she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Usually you send me those e-mail cards with the digital flowers; these are exquisite! Where do you find live doves in Domino city?" she said.

"Eh, it's a long story…" mumbled Zane.

"Oh, and these?" Alexis said, regarding the tickets. "We're going to a ball?"

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Zane said hurriedly.

"Are you kidding me? It's so romantic! So spontaneous!" Alexis giggled. "I can't wait."

"Good. Great," said Zane. "_And, as far as Mana's concerned…I'm just trying to help her. Honest--"_

"You know what? If you say nothing happened…" said Alexis. "Nothing happened. I trust you."

"So tomorrow night, then?"

"This is so unlike you!" Alexis giggled happily.

Back to Mahad and Shimon, they had had enough wandering around for one day, and decided to check into a cheap motel. As Shimon obediently removed Mahad's boots, Mahad fiddled with the TV remote, finding that it changed the images on the TV.

"It appears this odd little box controls the magic mirror!" he said in fascination. He came across a channel on which a news reporter was interviewing the bus driver they had terrorized earlier that day. Then, he changed the channel to a soap opera starring Paige O'Hara.

"_I've always been in love with you,"_ said the man on the soap opera.

"_Don't you have any self-respect?"_ asked the woman. At this, Shimon looked up. He found the actor's situation a bit similar to his own.

"_I don't need self-respect. I just need your lips against mine."_ Then, Mahad changed the channel.

"Wait, wait, sir! Go back! Please," said Shimon. Mahad complied.

"_How can I love a man who doesn't even like himself? Get away from me! You disgust me!"_

"_I can't help my feelings for you…"_

While Shimon was transfixed in the TV program which so uncannily reflected his life, Khuriboh managed to punch his way out of a bag of popcorn. He then climbed up onto Mahad's knee, and pointed to Shimon. Before Mahad could say anything, Khuriboh went "Shh!"

"_Oh. Shh!" _Mahad repeated. Khuriboh pantomimed more scenes of Mana dying at the hands of Shimon, but once again, Mahad only thought it was about himself. "_Shimon likes the way I leap?"_ he guessed. Khuriboh groaned and tried again. "_I'm handsome even when I sleep!"_ By now, Khuriboh's chatter had roused Shimon's attention, and he knew he had to get that monster out of there!

"Sad little monster, ah, deranged from exhaustion! Aw," said Shimon. "Maybe he'd like to snuggle in a nice little nook for the night, eh?" And using the clamps on a coat hanger in the closet, Shimon had cleverly trapped Khuriboh in a modern-day dungeon. Then, he hung a little 'do-not-disturb' sign on him, too. "Night-night…_sleep tight!"_ And he shut the door. "I think I need some air, sir," he said, gathering up his coat and hat. Before leaving, he turned back to the Dark Magician and said, "Sir…do you…like yourself?"

"…what's not to like?" Mahad said with a smirk.

After Shimon was gone, Khuriboh managed to swing himself off the closet pole, he flipped himself out the window, and somehow escaped the hanger, and scurried off to find Mana.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 05  
Please review, thanks.


	6. That's Amore

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Does Enchanted Chapter 06: That's Amore**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K+

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or Enchanted.

* * *

_When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie…_

Zane, Mana, Syrus and Syrus's nanny had stopped at the Bella Notte restaurant for dinner. Zane was doing a little magic trick for Mana (even though she was a magician herself), where he took the silver top of the salt shaker and pretended to pull it out of Mana's ear.

"Oh, here, watch this. Watch carefully," he said softly. "I'm going to put it in this hand like that…" and he pretended to pull it out of Mana's ear. She gasped.

"Oh! Do it again! Show me!" she cried happily, clapping her hands. "It's wonderful! Show me again!"

"Alright…" said Zane, performing the trick again. "Look at this…" Mana gasped again, and shook her head, trying to figure out how he did that.

"You're a wizard!" she giggled. Suddenly, she stopped, and looked around as if in deep thought.

"What?" asked Zane.

"This is a very nice place…"

"Yeah."

"And we're eating dinner…"

"Yeah."

"This is a date!" Mana declared.

"Yeah. NO!" said Zane. "No, no, no, no, no, no. We're just, um, we're just friends. Besides, people don't usually bring their siblings on dates."

"Oh," said Mana, looking over at another table where Syrus sat with his nanny. "That's too bad. Syrus is a very nice boy. He's very kind and very sweet."

"Yeah, he's great," Zane agreed. Once again, Mana drifted off into deep thought. "What?"

"Does he miss them terribly?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Your parents?"

"Um, well, we just…" Zane mumbled.

"What?"

"We don't talk about it." Zane's and Syrus's parents spit up years ago, and they were so traumatized by it that they moved out on their own. So now Zane and Syrus lived together on the campus of Duel Academy, and never spoke of their parents.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to pry," said Mana.

"No, no, no, it's OK. It's just, um…I don't talk about it to Syrus, or to anybody," said Zane.

"Because it was very sad?"

"Not at first."

"They were in love," Mana said with a smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, that was the problem."

"How could that be a problem?"

"Because love," Zane began. "The lovey-dovey version that you talk about…it's fantasy. And one day you have to wake up and…you're in the real world."

"Well, what made you wake up?" asked Mana.

"Well…" Zane paused. "They split up."

"I'm so sorry for you both," said Mana.

"It's OK," said Zane. "I'm a big boy, I can handle it. It's him I'm worried about," he added, looking over at Syrus. "How he shines. He doesn't have many friends. I just want him to be strong, you know? To be able to face the world for what it is. That's why I don't encourage the fairy tales. I don't want to set him up to believe in this…dreams-come-true nonsense."

"But dreams _do_ come true!" said Mana. "And maybe something wonderful will happen!"

"_Yeah, well, I forgot whom I was talking to…"_ muttered Zane.

"Well, I hope you don't forget. _I like talking to you."_

Suddenly, the waiter (who was really Shimon in disguise) brought over a drink for Mana.

"For-a the nice-a lady!" he said in a thick Italian accent. "From a secret admirer."

"A secret admirer? How come people keep giving you free stuff?" Zane wondered aloud.

"Oh, what is it?" asked Mana.

"It's-a apple-a martini, Miss!" said the waiter.

"Oh, apple mar-- oh, it looks yummy!"

"Now be careful, it's poisonous!" said Zane. The waiter glared. How did he know?

"You're joking!" said Mana.

"Yeah!" Zane chuckled. Though he knew martinis had a high level of alcohol in them. "No, they'll creep up on you, though. Be really careful."

"Well, I'll just have one sip," said Mana.

"A sip," the waiter began. "Is all it-a takes!"

"Oh…" But just as Mana lifted the glass to her lips, something flew in and kicked the glass right out of her hands.

"Hiyah!"

"Oh!" It was Khuriboh! "Khuriboh!" Mana cried happily.

"There's a monster on the table!" yelled Zane. "Somebody get some help!"

"Oh! No! Tell me, tell me!" Mana begged Khuriboh. "Khuriboh, you're here!" Khuriboh climbed into her hands and kissed her cheek.

"It's chewing off her face!" said an old lady in the restaurant.

"A Khuriboh!" said Syrus.

"That thing's loaded with disease!" said Zane, picking up his little brother. Mana, though all the commotion, still managed to understand what the little monster was saying.

"Mahad is here!!!" she exclaimed. But her joy was short-lived, as the waiter picked up a broom and tried to swat the little monster off the table. There were screams and moans as the fight raged on.

"OKE-DOKE!" said the waiter, swinging the broom like a baseball bat.

"DUCK!" yelled Zane. Mana ducked, but Khuriboh got hit.

"Khuriboh! Oh, I'm fine!" Zane tried to help her up. "Oh, Khuriboh wouldn't scratch me! No! Where's Khuriboh? What? Where-- where is he…? Suddenly, Syrus noticed a lump in the pizza.

"The pizza's breathing!" he declared.

"Oh, Khuriboh!" giggled Mana. But before anything else could take place, the waiter picked up the pizza and hurled it like a Frisbee™ into the oven. It burst into flames, but Khuriboh was blasted out of the oven unharmed, and landed in an empty vase. Mana didn't know that, though.

"Oh no!" gasped Mana. Everyone in the restaurant cheered and clapped for the waiter, though.

"Oh, Zane," said Syrus.

Meanwhile, back at the motel, Mahad was still flipping channels on the TV.

"Tell me, magic mirror," he said. "What is this awful place? Why is everything so…difficult? Will I ever find my heart's duet?" He changed the channel to the news, where he saw an interview about what had just happened at the Italian restaurant.

"…_preliminary search of the pizza oven did not reveal any monster remains," _said a man to the reporter. "_That creature's still out there somewhere."_

"_Also joining us today is the woman who was actually attacked…"_ The camera panned to Mana.

"MANA!" cried Mahad.

"_Tell us, how does it feel knowing this dangerous monster is most likely still alive?"_

"_Wonderful!" _Mana answered. "_Oh, Khuriboh is my very best friend!"_

"_Mana…"_ said Zane, who was right behind her. Mahad thought that this man was a rival for Mana's affections, and he stood up on the bed and aimed his magic staff at the TV, saying,

"What villainy is THIS?!" However, he got down on his knees, and put his hands up to the sides of the TV and said "Magic mirror, I beg you, tell me where she is!"

"…_reporting from 116__th__ and Broadway…"_ said the reporter.

"116th and Broadway!" yelled Mahad. "Thank you, mirror!" And he kissed the screen and left.

Back at Zane's and Syrus's apartment, Mana was sitting on Syrus's bed, talking.

"Goodness, there sure was a lot of excitement tonight. Were you scared earlier?"

"A little bit," said Syrus. "But do you think Khuriboh will be OK?"

"Oh, no. I wouldn't worry about that," said Mana. "He is very brave. I remember this one time, the poor wolf was being chased by the Maiden in Love around his house. And she had an axe! Oh, and if Khuriboh hadn't been hopping by I don't know what would've happened."

"I don't really remember _that_ version," said Syrus.

"Well, that's because the Maiden in Love _tells_ it a little different."

"Goodnight, Mana, and thank you for the nice story," said Syrus, giving the Dark Magician Girl a hug.

"Goodnight, Syrus."

Mahad however, had just made it to the building. He rushed up and stood straight behind a wall, so as not to be seen by any enemies. Unfortunately, while he was standing there, a dog urinated on his boot. Anyway, he quickly entered through the revolving door…but ended up right where he started. He entered again, and this time actually made it inside.

He ran up the stairs and knocked on a random apartment door. When it was answered, it wasn't Mana, but a stressed out woman who had been having a birthday party for her kid that day. She had hired someone to dress up as the Dark Magician to perform, but he hadn't shown up.

"You're too late!" she said to Mahad.

"My apologies," he said softly. He went to another apartment, but the only person who answered was Professor Banner. His cat, Pharaoh, hissed at Mahad and so Mahad hissed back.

When he knocked on another door, it was answered by a guy who looked happy to see Mahad. Perhaps a little too happy. Mahad only grinned and left. He slumped down against the wall and wailed,

"Oh, MANA!"

Back in Zane's apartment, Mana was dressed in some of Zane's extra pajamas, reading the book that Zane had gotten for Syrus.

"Look, uh, Mana," said Zane. "That was a nice story about your monster friend."

"Yes."

"You know, I know what it's like when someone disappoints you. It's tempting to see things how you wish they were, instead of how they are."

"I don't wish he's coming, Zane. He is," said Mana.

"Right. Because the Khuriboh told you."

"Yes. Khuriboh actually said--"

"You know what? I don't know if you're kidding, or you're being ironic, because Duel Monsters-- they don't talk!"

"Well, not here, they don't."

"Alright, so, in lieu of taking advice from a trading card, I just wanted to say that uh, if it did work out, and you decided to stay in Domino…I'd like to help."

"Well, that's very kind of you, Zane," said Mana. "But Mahad _is_ coming for me."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" grumbled Mana.

"Because I deal with this everyday! If a relationship has issues at the beginning, it doesn't get any better," Zane explained.

"He IS coming!"

"Mana, I don't think so. No."

"Yes."

"I have to disagree. NO!" said Zane.

"No?"

"No."

"Is that the only word you know? No?"

"No!"

"Oh yeah?" Mana laughed, pointing in Zane's face. "No!"

"No. I mean no!"

"No! No! No! Over and over again! Every word out of your mouth is "no!" It just, it makes me so…oh sometimes you make me so…"

"I make you so what?"

"You make me so…so…ANGRY! Ha, ha, ha, ha! I'm angry!"

"Are you alright?" asked Zane.

"I'm angry!" Mana said again. "I'm angry!" she said, punching Zane in the arm.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm…I'm wonderful…" Mana giggled. Suddenly, she felt everything become clearer. Suddenly, she understood Zane. She put her hand on his chest, and softly pressed down.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes. I'm…I'm fine,"_ said Mana. "_I'm…fit as a fiddle!"_ She and Zane leaned in, and almost kissed, when Zane suddenly turned away.

"_OK. Goodnight." _Mana stared with wide eyes as Zane went to his room. She sat down on a chair and pondered.

"_Oh my," _she said.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 06

Please review, thanks.


	7. Reunited At Last

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Does Enchanted Chapter 07: Reunited At Last**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K+

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Enchanted.

* * *

Zane got up the next morning and walked past Syrus's room, where he noticed that Mana had cut out another dress pattern out of the rug in his room. So now she was wearing a knee-length dress that exposed her shoulders. He walked into the dining room where Syrus was already sitting, and Mana was serving breakfast.

"Good morning," Zane said to Syrus, kissing the top of his head.

"Morning, Big Brother," said Syrus.

"Made breakfast…great," muttered Zane. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Syrus.

"Thank you," said Zane. To Mana he then said, "Nice dress."

"Thank you." Then, from the other room, the heard the booking voice of the Dark Magician.

"It is I, Mahad the Dark Magician of Duel Monsters Spirit World, come to rescue my lovely bride from…"

Mana gasped. Finally, Mahad had found her! "He's here! Oh my goodness, oh, um, how do I look?" she asked Zane.

"Slightly stunned."

"No! I mean how do I _look?"_ she asked again.

"You look," Zane began. "…beautiful." Upon seeing her, Mahad gasped.

"Mana!" Mana ran into his arms and he picked her up and twirled her around the living room.

"Could you-- I'm sorry, could you-- could you just be careful?" stuttered Zane, trying to prevent anything from being knocked over. Suddenly, Mahad raised his staff at Zane and said,

"You're the one who's been holding my Mana captive!"

_"Just, stay calm,"_ Zane whispered to Syrus, who had also gotten caught up in the confrontation.

"Any last words before I dispatch you?"

"_You've got to be kidding me!"_

"…strange words," said Mahad.

"Oh! No! No!" cried Mana. "These are my friends!"

"Oh," said Mahad, happily lowering his staff.

"This is Syrus and Zane," Mana introduced. "This is Mahad." Suddenly, Mahad backed up to the corner of the room and began singing.

"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss

And a Miss I have begun to miss.

Pure and sweet waiting to complete

My love song!" At this, Syrus smiled and had to contain his laughter.

"Yes, somewhere there's a maid I've never met

Who was made…" Mahad sang, expecting Mana to pick up and continue the song.

"Who was made…" he tried again. _"'To finish...'"_

"What's wrong?" asked Mana.

"_You're not singing."_

"Oh. I'm not. Well I, I'm sorry. I was thinking."

_"Thinking?"_ said Mahad, as if he'd never heard the word before.

"Before we leave," Mana began. "There is one thing I would love to do."

"Oh, name it, my love, and it is done." Mana looked up at Zane, and then back to Mahad.

"I want to go on a date."

"I date," Mahad agreed. "What's a date?"

"Well…" Mana said. She looked at Zane, who nodded. "…we go out to dinner, and we talk…about ourselves. Our likes and our dislikes. Our interests. A date!" Mahad agreed.

Outside the apartment building, Mana was bidding an almost tearful goodbye to the Truesdale brothers.

"And remember that you guys can come and visit Duel Monsters Spirit World anytime," she said.

"Sure," said Zane, humoring her. "And if you ever come to town, we should all get together for dinner."

"That would be lovely," Mana said.

"We'll see each other soon," Zane said softly. "It's not like we're talking about, you know, forever."

"And ever!" added Mana.

"So, uh, good luck on your date."

"Oh, and you, with Alexis!" said Mana. Turning to Syrus, she said, "And you, it was so nice spending time with you." She hugged the blue-haired boy and said "I won't forget you. You know that." It was then that Mahad touched her shoulder and took her back.

"Thank you for taking care of my bride, muggles," he said. And off they walked.

"I'm going to really miss her," said Syrus.

"Me too, Sy. Me too."

Just then, a man who was delivering tanks of water to the building walked past the couple. Through this water Isis peered through. She gasped in anger at what she saw.

Later that day in the Bella Notte restaurant, Shimon was talking to her via a martini.

"I don't know how they found each other, your majesty," he said. "I really don't."

"You idiot!"

"But you're majesty…"

"I sent you to kill her, not save her! Can't you get that straight?!" yelled the evil queen.

"I realize you're upset, madam. But if you could find a way to give me one more chance…"

"Another chance?!" Isis yelled. "What, do you think poison apples grow on trees? There's only one left! You are OUT of chances!"

"But your majesty," said Shimon. "Please!"

"No! Forget it! I'm coming there, and I will kill the little wretch MYSELF!!!" And Isis got so mad that she shattered all the glass in the restaurant, including the jar that contained Khuriboh.

"Oh, pooh," said Shimon.

Back at Duel Academy, Zane was counseling the same couple, Mindy and her boyfriend, but they had seemed to have experienced a complete one-eighty and were now all lovey-dovey with each other again!

"I was just thinking about what that girl said about Mindy's eyes sparkling…" the guy was saying. "I mean, it's the first thing I noticed when we met. It's true. Her eyes really do sparkle."

"_Bastion," _said Mindy. They kissed.

"Oh, look, look, as your counselor, Mindy, you can't let a chance encounter with someone who's--" Zane tried to say.

"What if it wasn't chance?" asked Mindy. "What if it was no accident…us meeting her."

"You guys had problems," said Zane.

"Everybody has problems," said Mindy. "Everybody has bad times. Do we sacrifice all of the good times because of them…?"

"_No," _she both said. They kissed again.

Back on the streets of Domino City, Mahad and Mana were walking around happily. Or at least, Mahad was. Mana was lost in thought.

"How did you like your hotdog?" she asked. Mahad made a weird face. "Oh, it's not really a dog, they just, they just call it a hotdog here! Ha ha!"

"Quite excellent," said Mahad.

"Good."

"Well, this has been a splendid date. Shall we go?"

"Go where?"

"Back to Duel Monsters Spirit World, of course!" said Mahad. "To be married! To live happily ever after for ever and ever!" But somehow, this all seemed less than thrilling to Mana.

"Oh, well," she said. "We don't have to go right away."

"How long do these dates usually last?" asked Mahad.

"Oh, well, they can go as long as you want, really. They can just keep going and going, just so long as you keep thinking about activities that you can do."

"Activities?"

"We could go to the museum," Mana suggested. "Or to the theatre…or there's this ball…"

"A ball?"

"Yes. There's dancing and music! You like that!" said Mana.

"Well, I suppose."

"Oh, wonderful! We should go, then!" said Mana.

"Mana?" said Mahad.

"Yes?"

"And _then_ home to Duel Monsters Spirit World?"

"Of course…" said Mana wistfully. "The moment it's over."

Syrus was in his room looking through his deck, when he saw Mana's reflection in the mirror. "Mana! You're back! You're back!" he cried, giving her a big hug.

"Oh, Syrus! Oh!" Mana responded. "Syrus, I need your help. I'm going to the ball, and I'm not sure what to do or what I should wear…and I don't even know where to find a fairy godmother at this late hour."

"I have something BETTER than a fairy godmother!" said Syrus. He opened his brother's dresser drawer and reached into a sock, grabbing a credit card. "Zane says it's only for emergencies…this is DEFINITELY an emergency!"

So Mana and Syrus went shopping for a new dress, shoes, make-up and perfume. Then they went to the barber shop and got their hair cut together!

"And when you go out," Syrus was explaining to her. "You don't want to wear _too_ much make-up, 'cause otherwise the boys get the wrong idea. And you know how we are; we're only after one thing!"

"What's that?!" asked Mana with wide eyes.

"I don't know. Nobody will tell me!" said Syrus.

"Oh."

"So, is this what it's like?" asked Syrus.

"What, sweetie?"

"Hanging out with your sibling?"

"Oh, I, I don't know. I've never been shopping with my sibling," Mana admitted.

"Me neither," said Syrus. "…but I like it."

"Me, too. And just think, soon you'll have a _new_ sibling!"

"You mean stepsibling," said Syrus, flatly.

"It's not true what they say," said Mana. "I have met so many kind and wonderful stepmothers. Mahad has a stepmother! Well, I've never met her, but I hear she's just lovely!"

That night, the manhole cover began to rumble with thunder and crackle with lightning. Suddenly, the cover popped right off the ground and flew right across the street into a window. And up from the smoke rose Queen Isis!

Shimon, now disguised as a taxi driver, had called in to a radio show, and was telling his story to the host.

"_Mr. S is on the line, telling us his sweetie pie is acting a little distant," _said the host. "_You were saying, Mr. S…?"_

"Now I, I've always treated her like a queen," he said. "But now I feel there's this whole other side to her…like I, I don't even know her anymore."

"_I think you need to take a look inside and find out how she really feels about you."_

Suddenly, Shimon's radio conversation was interrupted by Isis, who had found him in his cab.

"Hello, worthless. Miss me?" After that, she took to using more water as her looking glass. She stood before a fountain, chanting magic worlds to make it clear to her where Mana was. "Reperio lema miha!" she chanted. The water yielded an image of the place where the ball was being held. "Ah-ha!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 07

Please review, thanks.


	8. So Close

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Does Enchanted Chapter 08: So Close**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K+

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or Enchanted.

* * *

At the ball, many people were happily dancing and enjoying themselves. Even Zane was having fun, dancing with Alexis, until Mana showed up. When she and Mahad entered the ballroom, he couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen her look so beautiful. Alexis, however, was not amused.

"What is she doing here?" she asked cynically.

"I have no idea," said Zane. Then, to Mana he said "I'm a little surprised to see you here."

"I'm surprised," said Mana. "You said you couldn't dance."

"I said I didn't. Never said I couldn't," said Zane. (A/N: I realize I eliminated the dialogue from "That's How You Know," where Zane should have said "I don't dance…and I really don't sing." But that didn't really fit in the song, so I didn't write it. But let's just say he DID say that.)

Mahad cleared his throat, trying to get Mana to acknowledge him.

"Oh, this is Mahad," she said awkwardly. "He's my, um, magician."

"And uh, this is Alexis," said Zane. "She's, well she's…"

"We're together," Alexis finished for him. They laughed together.

"And this beautiful lady," said Mahad. "Mana. The love of my life. My heart's true desire."

"Wow," said Alexis.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just the way you said that…so straightforward. Not a hint of irony. It's very…romantic."

"Well, thank you," said Mahad.

"Well folks, it's that time of night," said the host of the ball. "I'd like to ask each gentleman to invite the lady he did _not_ accompany this evening, to dance the King and Queen's waltz."

The lights were dimmed, and slow music started playing.

"May I have the pleasure?" Mahad asked Alexis. Alexis looked over at Zane, who nodded. Zane looked at Mana and said

"Shall we?"

The couples walked back out to the dance floor, and Atticus Rhodes, a student at Duel Academy who also loved being a pop star, began to sing.

_"You're in my arms_

_And all the world is gone._

_The music playing on_

_For only two._

_So close_

_together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close_

_To feeling alive._

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye_

_and never knew_

_So close_

_With waiting_

_Waiting here with you_

_And now_

_Forever I know_

_All that I wanted_

_To hold you_

_So close._

_So close_

_To reaching_

_That famous happy end._

_Almost_

_Believing_

_This one's not pretend._

_Now you're_

_Beside me_

_And look how far we've come_

_So far_

_We are_

_So close."_

Zane and Mana danced beautifully, and they couldn't help but admit to themselves that they were really falling for one another. Too bad that this would all soon come to an end. Too soon, in fact. They didn't even get to finish the song before Alexis pulled Zane away from Mana and said

"Mind if I cut in?"

_"Oh how could I face the faceless days…"_

"No, of course," said Zane. He and Alexis resumed dancing together, and Mahad took Mana back.

_"If I should lose you now?_

_We're_

_So close_

_To reaching_

_That famous happy end._

_Almost_

_Believing_

_This one's not pretend._

_Let's go_

_On dreaming_

_Though we know we are…"_

"You're sad," said Mahad.

"Oh, no. I'm fine," said Mana.

"I'll get your wrap."

_"So close_

_So close and still_

_So far."_

Mana looked back at Zane and Alexis, with tears in her eyes. She couldn't deny it any longer. She loved Zane. But did he love her? It seemed from the kiss that he and Alexis had just shared, that he didn't. So now Mana had to spend the rest of her life with Mahad? A man she barely even knew? Suddenly…

"_Hello!" _

Mana gasped. It was the old hag!

"You…you sent me here!" she said shakily.

"_I'm so glad to see you again. I was so very worried. Of a terrible accident that brought you to this terrible place. So much sadness, so much pain. Oh yes, to never be with the one you love. Doomed to be with another…for eternity. Oh! But it doesn't have to be that way! Oh, no! No, no, no! I can stop that. I can make all those bad memories disappear."_ And the old hag presented to Mana an apple. "_Yes, just one bite, my love, and all this will go away. Your life here, the people that you met, you won't remember anything. Just sweet dreams…and happy endings. But you must hurry! You must hurry! The magic won't work unless you take a bite before the clock strikes twelve!"_ Mana slowly lifted the apple to her mouth. "_Hurry now. Hurry. Hurry. Yes! Yes, yes, that's it! That's it! Hurry, yes…!" _At last, Mana bit the apple…and collapsed.

The apple fell from her lifeless hand and rolled down the steps onto the ballroom floor, and rolled right up against Zane's foot. Zane picked it up and examined it.

"Out of my way!" snarled the old hag. Using her magic, she made the elevator doors open, and dropped Mana inside the elevator. "Speciousus formosus PRAECLARUS!" she yelled, and transformed back to her true form…it was Isis! But just before the elevator doors closed, Mahad stuck his magic staff in between them, and pried them back open.

"Mahad?" said Isis.

"Isis?!"

"Mahad! Yes, oh…her…" said Isis, referring to Mana. "I was taking her out for a little fresh air, she seems to have swooned…" Mahad picked up Mana and carried her over to a little couch. "Oh, leave her, darling. I think she's fine. Just leave her. Slap her, give her some water…she's fine!"

"Someone help me, please!" yelled Mahad.

"You're overreacting," said Isis. "You needn't get so upset, dear. Really."

"Oh no," said Zane. "Call 911!"

"Don't pay any attention. Really, go back to your party…" Isis continued to say.

"Mana!" said Zane.

"Hello?" said Alexis, having called 911. "We have a woman here and she's unconscious. I don't know, I didn't see what happened."

"She fainted," said Isis. "But she'll be fine…"

"No she didn't," said Shimon.

"Shimon. Go back to the car!"

"I will not! You poisoned her!"

"Ha!" laughed Isis.

"She's the evil hag, sir!" Shimon told Mahad.

"You did this?!" Mahad demanded.

"She sent the girl here! She poisoned her…with my help, I regret to say," Shimon admitted.

"Ugh! He's lying, darling, why would I ever align myself with that buffoon? I mean, think about it, why?"

"Silence!" yelled Mahad. "You lying, murderous wretch! When we return home, all of Duel Monsters Spirit World shall know of your treachery! Your days as queen will be over!"

"Take my crown? Don't you think that's a bit melodramatic, dear?"

"I don't know what melodramatic means…" said Mahad. "…but you'll be removed from the throne forever, Isis! I will see to it!" Isis only hissed like a snake at him.

Ignoring her, however, Mahad simply kneeled down over Mana, who was still unconscious. Isis began to whisper a spell, probably to kill Mahad, too, but Shimon grabbed the staff that Mahad had dropped, and held it to Isis's neck.

"That's enough from you, you…viper!" he said.

"We have to help her. What can we do?!" cried the Dark Magician.

"I don't know," said Zane.

"What do we do?"

"There's no way of helping her. She's done for," said Shimon, sadly. Suddenly, Zane remembered.

"True love's kiss," he said.

"What?" asked Mahad.

"_It's the most powerful thing in the world…" _Zane said, remembering those exact same words that Mana had spoken to him.

"Yes, yes, of course!" exclaimed Mahad. "_I knew that!" _He slowly bent down and kissed Mana.

Nothing.

He kissed her again. And again.

"It's not working!"

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" cackled Isis. "You'll never save her now. When the clock strikes twelve…_she'll be dead!"_

"Unless…" Mahad looked up at Zane.

"Unless?" Zane repeated. "It's not possible. It couldn't be me."

"Don't you see? I barely know her!" said Mahad.

"I've only known her for a few days…" Zane protested.

"Just kiss her, Zane!" said Alexis. "It's OK."

Zane kneeled down before Mana, and looked at her pale, gentle, lifeless face.

"_Please," _he whispered. "_Don't leave me."_ And slowly, he kissed her. The clock struck twelve, and Mana slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

"_I knew it was you!"_ she said to Zane, and they kissed again, and hugged. Everyone in the room clapped and cheered.

"What did you think?" asked one woman.

"Wonderful!" answered another.

"Oh, much better than last year's show!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Isis. Grabbing the staff from Shimon's hands while he wasn't looking, she pointed it at her enemies and glared menacingly. "'The most powerful thing in the world.' HA! I don't think so. You have no idea whom you're dealing with. You want a show?_ I'll give you a show!_ Back up! And get ready for the main event!"

"You selfish, evil…"

"Speciosus…formosus…PRAECLARUS!" she yelled. And, slamming the staff into the floor, created a huge cloud of orange and yellow smoke, through which you could see her silhouette transforming from her human form into a Red Eyes Black Dragon. "All this nauseating talk of 'true love's kiss'…it really does bring out the worst in me."

"Step back," said Zane to Mana.

"You know, I've been thinking. If I'm going to remain queen, I'm going to need some sort of story when I go back. What if…a giant, vicious beast showed up and killed everyone? And poor, defenseless Isis…she just couldn't save them! Let's begin with the girl who started it all, shall we?!"

"Over my dead body," said Zane.

"Alright. I'm flexible!" said Isis, grabbing him in her giant claws.

"AAAAGHHHHH! LET ME GO!!!!" yelled Zane as Isis turned around and smashed through the window.

"COME ALONG, MANA! I DON'T WANT YOU TO MISS THIS ENDING!"

Mana knew it was up to her. As the rest of the ball's participants fled the ballroom, Mana took off her see-through high-heel shoes, grabbed the staff that Isis had left stuck in the floor, and followed the dragon out the window and onto the roof of the building.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 08

Please review, thanks.


	9. The Fight

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Does Enchanted Chapter 09: The Fight**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K+

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or Enchanted.

* * *

Isis (who had now turned herself into a humongous Red Eyes Black Dragon) had Zane in her claws, and was climbing out onto the roof of the building in the pouring rain and rumbling thunder.

"AAAAGHH! LET ME GO!!!" screamed Zane. "PUT ME DOWN, YOU CRAZY--!"

"No, spiteful, vindictive, very large, but never crazy," said Isis. Suddenly she cried out in pain. "AGH!" She looked down and saw blood dripping from her tail. (A/N: Wait, does a Red Eyes have a tail?) Mana had stabbed her with Mahad's staff.

"MANA!" yelled Zane.

"Oh my, this is a twist on our story," said Isis. "It's the brave little Dark Magician Girl coming to the rescue." Turning to Zane, she added, "I guess that makes you the damsel in distress, huh, handsome?" Turning back to Mana, she said, "Keep up with me, dear! It's time to take our tale to new heights!" And the vicious dragon climbed to the very top of the spire on the building. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled as she cackled. "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" She roared just to show how powerful she was.

Back on the balcony, Mahad, Shimon and Alexis were staring straight up, rain pouring into their eyes as they watched helplessly. Suddenly, Khuriboh rolled up to them (he had been trapped inside a hamster ball).

"Khuriboh!" cried Mahad. Khuriboh squeaked and gibbered crazily, but somehow, Mahad could deduce what he was trying to say. "You'd like to finally be released?" Khuriboh chattered happily. "To help Mana…best the beast?" Khuriboh jumped for joy. Mahad finally got it! "_Why didn't you say so in the first place?" _OK, maybe Mahad still had a lot to learn. However, he released the monster and Khuriboh scurried up to the spire.

"ISIS! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU TAKE HIM!" yelled Mana.

"Ha ha! We're coming to the end of our story now!" Isis taunted. "Are you at the edge of your seat, Mana, just dying to know how it ends?"

Suddenly, Khuriboh reached Mana.

"Khuriboh!" she exclaimed. Khuriboh continued to climb up to the very tippy-top of the spire, where Isis was hanging on,

"How about this? 'And they all lived happily ever after…?' _Well, at least I did! _AH HA HA HA HA HA!" Suddenly, Isis felt herself begin to fall. Khuriboh had stepped onto her body, adding just a little more weight to that which was already on the spire, causing the spire to break. "What?!" Isis, now needing both her claws to hang on, threw Zane into the air. She screamed as the spire broke and she lost her grip, falling down, down, down…bumping her head on the way…down, down, down…until she just disappeared into a cloud of sparkles and smoke.

"ZANE! HOLD ON!" screamed Mana. With all her might, she chucked the staff at Zane, and it stabbed his coat sleeve and stuck into the spire, stopping his descent. However, that wasn't really enough, and his sleeve ripped and Zane fell back onto the roof.

"AAAAGHHHH!"

Mana leaped out and caught him, but then they both slid down the roof in the rain, until they finally came to a stop, right at the edge.

After catching their breath, Mana looked happily at Zane and asked him the same question he had once asked her;

"Is this a habit of yours? Falling off of stuff?"

"_Only when you're around to catch me,"_ he breathed. The two lovers then just smiled and kissed.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 09

Please review, thanks.


	10. Ever Ever After

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Does Enchanted Chapter 10: Ever Ever After**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K+

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or Enchanted.

* * *

_Ever ever after_

Back at the ball, Alexis slumped down on the floor in front of Mana's forgotten shoe. She accepted that Zane loved Mana, so she was single again. She was a little depressed. But not for long, as within moments, the Dark Magician kneeled down before her and asked

"Why so sad, beautiful lady?"

"She forgot her shoe. _Figures."_

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true…_

"May I?" asked Mahad.

_Deep down inside we want to believe they still do._

He put the shoe on Alexis's foot. "It's a perfect fit." Alexis looked up excitedly, and smiled.

_In our secret-est heart_

Mahad and Alexis ran back to the manhole and jumped in, and ended up together…

_It's our favorite part of the story_

_Let's just admit we all want to make it to…_

in Duel Monsters Spirit World.

_Ever ever after!_

Just as they were about to kiss, Alexis's cell phone rang. "Oops! I'm so sorry!" she giggled. "Wow, really good reception here!" However, she just tossed it aside where it broke into pieces, and grabbed Mahad and kissed him.

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve._

Back in Domino, Mana opened a store called 'Duel Monsters Spirit World Fashions,' where she put her skills to good use, making costumes for little boys and girls.

_Sometimes you reach what's realest by making believe._

Shimon had decided to stay in Domino as well, and became the author of a best-selling book called My Royal Pain: Vanquishing the Evil Queen Within.

_Unafraid, unashamed_

_There is joy to be claimed in this world_

Khuriboh went back to Duel Monsters Spirit World (where he could finally talk again), and wrote a book of his own, called Silence Isn't Golden. All his little Duel Monster friends wanted a copy, and wanted him to autograph it with his claw-print.

"Here you go, sweetheart," he would say to his friends.

_You even might wind up being glad to be you!_

"Thank you, Khuriboh!"

_Ever ever after_

"Alright, everybody, don't crowd. There's plenty of copies for everyone!"

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying_

_You're head feels it's spinning._

_Each happy ending's a brand new beginning!_

Mana moved in with Zane and Syrus, and they had many fun days and nights together, goofing around and playing.

_Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through…_

_To ever ever after!_

"_And so, they all lived happily ever after."_

_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss!_

* * *

THE END

Please review, thanks.


End file.
